Etchings
by Manderskoinu
Summary: A colection of shorts, 500 words or less, for the KuroHedo lj. Any parings and ratings. Enjoy:  I'll add more as I write them.
1. Demon's Kiss

Notes: This is a series of short fics for the Kuroshitsuji Hedonism lj. Most of the prompts have a 500 word limit and I'll be posting them all together here. I'll put the longer ones up as separate stories.

Title:Demon's Kiss

Prompt: 'Kiss'

Rating: PG/PG-13

Words: 434

Characters: Ciel, Sebastian, Lizzy

Series: Manga

Spoilers: no spoilers

Summary: Er... Weird existential thoughts from Ciel on kissing-_-;;

Warnings: Weirdness, Somewhat dark imagery, I'm really not sure where this came from.

Ciel had always considered his first kiss to be the cold taste of death on his lips as he lay bleeding out on a stone slab, unwilling sacrifice to a mad ritual. He could feel it now and then, in the darkest hours of the night, when his guard would slip, and icy fingers would creep up, around his heart, squeezing it tight in an impatient caress. Death was a jealous lover. He wanted desperately to drag the young earl back into his chill embrace and hold him there forever.

His second kiss followed quickly on the heals of the first. Wrath and Fury scorched him with their touch and consumed his body with their fire. They bit at his mouth until he spat out a rejection that would be, if not his salvation, at least his survival. They warmed him still, loyal to his call and kept Death's frigid hands at bay.

The third to make love to him was Revenge with Victory close at his side. A sweet burning filled his throat, like the taste of brandy. His body sung as he remembered the frozen flame of satisfaction he felt, watching his demon slaughter those men and women who tried to cut his life short. Their blood fed his senses like fine wine and he gave his heart over to the shadows.

With those as a precedent it was no wonder he ran from Lizzy's kisses. She was bright and pure, the very essence of Life itself. Her Love caused a pain worse than any he'd ever felt. It stabbed him through with the knowledge of what he would never be again and all he could do was flee.

So he ran, straight into the arms of the demon who was, in his own way, responsible for all of it. Ciel caught his butler's bemused questions on his lips and threw himself into the demon's kiss. He sighed as Sebastian relaxed ever so slightly against him. Arms pulled him in and the butler's mouth and tongue moved, wicked as the rest of him.

It was all here in this one embrace. The icy bite of Death mixed with the flame of Rage and wrapped themselves in smooth burn of Revenge. His body shuddered under Sebastian's hands and he stopped a whimper only by diving after an elusive sweetness that might even be some kin to what he'd felt in Lizzy's kiss. The rightness of it seared him inside and out and he would not back back down. This was his and he would hold to it until it burned him to ashes.


	2. A Fascination with Shaking Hands

Title: A Fascination with Shaking Hands

Prompt: 'Trembling'

Rating: G -_-;;

Words: 380

Characters: Ciel/Arthur + Sebastian

Series: Manga

Spoilers: Minor spoilers for the first 2 chapers of the curent manga plot. Nothing big but you wont know who Arthur is if you haven't read them. Chaps 38 and 39 to be specific.

Summary: Ciel practices his stalking and seduction skills on an unsuspecting novelist and Sebastian is amused.

Warnings: none

It was skill that prompted the earl to invite the aspiring young novelist to his home, but he was pleasantly surprised by the man who housed that creative spark. Ciel was never the type to tremble or shake in the grip of his emotions. Only extreme mental and physical distress could send the boy into convulsive shivers, so perhaps that was why his guest fascinated him so.

Arthur did nothing without sighing, or flailing, or simply quivering all over. Ciel had no idea how a body could hold that much nervous energy and still be capable of intelligent thought. He wanted to see just how far he could push the writer before the man's mind gave up in surrender...

Ciel smiled wickedly to himself. If he didn't hate cats so much, the earl would have compared his game to playing with a mouse. Sebastian still would, but that was neither here nor there. The butler was obviously enjoying the sight of Ciel toying with his prey, if the pleased smirk on his face was anything to go by.

Of course, Sebastian might be joining in the hunt himself. The demon usually ignored most humans if they promised no benefit to himself or his master, but the dazed look on Arthur's face, when he was offered wine, seemed to intrigue him... But Ciel had the advantage of looking harmless and being nothing of the sort. A kind smile, a few genuine complements, and he would soon have the skittish word-smith eating out of his hand like a trained bird... If the other 'guests' would stop interrupting him.

Ciel was startled from his conversation with Sebastian about said irritating elements by a stifled laugh. So Arthur spoke French did he? Interesting... As was the response the boy got when he motioned for silence. It seemed he might have shattered the young writer's rational mind at last.

The earl nodded, satisfied for the moment, before announcing his intention to retire for the evening. He'd done well enough on a few hour's acquaintance. Perhaps he could convince Mr. Word-Smith to stay on a while, after the retched house party ended. As every predator knew, hunting was all about patience. Ciel smirked. Yes. He could wait... After all, it would only make the trembling worse.


End file.
